


Mind Games

by ziallsexisthebestsex (bioshockgirl96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Hurt!Stiles, I promise, Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Protective!Derek, Puppy Isaac, Torture, everyone is under gerards spell, i don't know how to tag, isaac is a cute lil shit, ish?, no one dies, un beta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshockgirl96/pseuds/ziallsexisthebestsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three certain rules they all must follow. Don't look the master in the eyes, don't talk back, and don't go into the forbidden areas. Stiles knew these rules, they all did, and if you disobeyed then you would be punished. Unfortunately Stiles needs to break one rule in order to save them all, but if he runs Derek will follow, and Derek will kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So with this fic you don't have to worry about me not updating, I have every chapter written so I will post a chapter everyday, which will take about 6 days! Thanks for reading!!

"Stiles?" A voice came to him, soft and calm, as if it was coming from a person half asleep. "Babe, what's wrong?"

He looked behind him and saw Derek lying face down with the bed sheets pulled up to cover his lower half. He was shirtless, hair a mess and eyes half lidded as he watched Stiles.

"Nothing." Stiles had said with a soft smile, and he then laid back down facing Derek, bringing his hand to his boyfriend’s head and ran his fingers through the thick locks of hair. 

Derek made a satisfied noise as his body seemed to relax again. Stiles knew that was one of Derek’s weaknesses, and not because he's a werewolf. He just loved having someone run their fingers through his hair. He'd seen Lydia do it before without having Derek threaten her. 

"Stiles." Derek mumbles, catching his attention. "Wake up."

"I'm not the one sleeping, stupid." Stiles replied, running his fingers down the length of Derek’s check and neck.

"Wake up Stiles." Derek replied, eyes fully open this time. "Wake up before Gerard gets angry." 

"Gerard?" Suddenly Stiles heartbeat picked up and the world around him seemed to fog up. "But he's-." 

And then everything went black.

~~~~~

"Stiles, get up!" Lydia almost yelled, but she knew if she did Gerard would hear. So instead she took a pillow from her cot and began to beat Stiles with it. "Get up you idiot!"

"Lydia, go away." Stiles mumbled into his pillow, grabbing the pillow she had in her hand and threw it across the room. "I'm tired."

"Do you want to get whipped?" She asked, hands on her hips as she watched Stiles slowly roll over and glare up at her. "Remember what happened last time you were late?"

He could physically feel the burning whip tear into his back, and instantly he sprung out of bed. "We don't talk about that." He almost hissed as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. He slipped it over his head, hiding his scars on his back. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Lydia asks, leaning against the dresser as Stiles gets ready. 

"Nothing, why?" Stiles replies, sitting back on his bed to put his shoes on.

"I heard you call out for Derek." Lydia announces, walking over to Stiles cot and sits on it. When the words leave her mouth Stiles freezes because shit. "Like as in, oh I don't know, Gerard's Derek?" 

Stiles clears his throat and stands up from the bed only to hurry over to the door. "Time for breakfast, don't want to be late." He says and walks out the door. He can hear Lydia call after him but chooses to ignore her as he walks through the house to where the rest of the servants are. 

"Morning Stiles!" Scott yells as Stiles enters the kitchen. "Eat your breakfast quick, don't want to keep Gerard waiting."

Stiles nods as he takes a seat next to Isaac, who was currently inhaling his food. "When's the last time you ate?" Stiles asks jokingly as he beings on his own eggs and toast. 

"It's a big day." Isaac replies with a grin as he finishes up his food and takes his plate over to Boyd, who was washing the dishes in the sink. "I'll see you later Stiles, don't drop the tray!" 

Stiles was about to yell something back when suddenly the bell rang, signaling Gerard's awakening.

"Five minutes!" Scott yelled out as he took Stiles plate from him as soon as he finished. "Hurry Stiles." Scott said in a quieter voice, giving Stiles a pat on the back.

This was the first day Stiles was going to be on hand for Gerard. It's usually Scott or Lydia who wait on the Lord, but today was Stiles day, requested especially by Gerard himself. Stiles was absolutely terrified. If he did one thing wrong, had one tiny slip up or problem, he would be whipped, or worse. 

"He's entering the dining room!" Boyd yells, setting Gerard's breakfast on a tray and handing it to Stiles. "Good luck."

The boy simply nods and takes the tray from Boyd's hands, turning on his heel and heading for the dining room, Lydia and Scott following behind.

All three of them are silent as they enter the long hallway leading to the dining room. Stiles leads them with Lydia and Scott behind. Of course they're only there for support and they'll be standing in the background in case Gerard needs anything from the kitchen. 

"Ready?" Scott asks and places a hand on his friends shoulder. Stiles doesn't reply but he takes in a deep breath and pushes open the double doors.

When he walks in he finds Gerard sitting at the head of the table at the other end. But that's not the thing that catches his eye. Derek Hale, Gerard's second in hand stands by the wall behind Gerard, hazel eyes watching Stiles every step. The man never leaves the Lords side, except when he leaves the mansion; no one goes with the Lord when he leaves the mansion.

There are a few places that the servants are forbidden from, that list being outside of the mansions gates and the basement. The only time they're allowed in the basement is when they're taken there to be punished, but even then they don't see where they're being taken, they're blindfolded.

"Stiles!" Gerard's voice breaks into his thoughts. "Good to see you this early." 

"Yes, My Lord." Stiles says and looks down at the ground as he makes his way over to Gerard. Another rule of the Lords, don't make eye contact. 

"And what has Boyd prepared for me?" Gerard asks as Stiles reaches down and places the napkin in his lap. 

Stiles stands back up and takes a step back, head still down as he begins to speak. "Boyd has prepared eggs Benedict My Lord."

"Looks delicious." Gerard says and then waves Stiles away. He takes Gerard's gesture as a dismissal and walks back towards Scott and Lydia who stand on one side of the wall to the left of Gerard. 

They all stand there silently as Gerard eats his meal, and when he finishes, Stiles swoops in to quickly remove the dishes from their place on the table.

"How did you sleep Stiles?" Gerard suddenly asks, grabbing Stiles by the wrist, making him freeze. 

The boy instantly looks up to Derek, the mans eyes widened along with everyone else's in the room. "F-fine My Lord, and yourself?" He asks, breath caught in his throat, eyes training back down to the dishes, Gerard's fingers tightly wrapped around his wrist in the corner of his eye.

"Oh," Gerard begins, fingers seeming to tighten, "I would have slept better if it weren't for the screaming I heard last night." 

Stiles stops breathing all together, his heartbeat skyrocketing and all the wolves in the room seem to take notice, but no one says anything, afraid of being punished if they intervene. 

"Was it you?" Gerard asks, yanking Stiles wrist, pulling him forward too quickly, so the boy looses his balance and lands on his knees beside Gerard, one hand still in the air. 

"N-no My L-lord. I-I don't r-recall." He stumbles out, body tensing up as he knows what's coming next. 

"Do you know who it was?" The Lord asks, pulling Stiles up slightly.

"No my Lord." Stiles replies, waiting for a slap that was surely about to come. 

Gerard is quiet for a moment, watching Stiles tremble on the floor beside him. He then let's go of the boys wrist and folds his hand in his lap. "Well then, clean up this mess." 

Stiles is shocked, but slowly stands up and picks up the tray, hands shaking slightly.

"Stiles." A voice says to him.

"Yes my Lord?" He says in response to his name being called. But he doesn't get a response. He simply ignores it and beings to swiftly take the tray from the table. 

"Stiles, can you hear me?" The voice says again, but he doesn't recognize it, not in the least bit. So he chooses to ignore it. 

"Stiles!" The voice yells, and everything goes black.


	2. Memories

"Stiles?" Lydia asks, as the boy by the table freezes. "Stiles?" 

"Stiles?" Gerard questions, standing up from his chair, but the boy doesn't flinch, he doesn't even blink. "Stiles, answer me!"

"My Lord-." Derek begins to say, moving from his place from behind Gerard, but he stops when he watches Stiles eyes roll back and the boy’s body begins to shake. He doesn't even know why he reacted so quickly, running past his master and catching the frail boy as he begins to fall towards the floor.

He wasn't ready for when the boy fell so they both land on the floor, Derek a little more graceful that Stiles, but he makes sure the boys neck doesn't snap and his head doesn't crash to the floor. "Stiles?" He asks, moving the boy in his arms so he lies across his lap, head resting against his chest. 

The boy is shaking violently, breath coming in and going out in shallow, ragged breaths. His eyes aren't completely closed, but all Derek can see are the whites of his eyes.

"Stiles? Hey Stiles!" Derek yells, trying to still the boy. 

"Don't hold him like that!" Lydia says, running over to Derek and pulling Stiles from his arms. "If he's having a seizure put him on his side." 

Lydia takes Stiles and lies the boy on his side, head resting on Derek’s lap. "Stiles? Can you hear me?" Lydia asks hands running down the boy’s side. "My Lord-." Lydia begins, but she stops when she watches Gerard bend down to the now broken mug.

"This was my favorite one." Gerard says, looking at the shattered mug in his hand before dropping it back to the floor and standing up. "Lydia, clean this mess up, and Derek," He says, letting a breath out in a sigh, "Take Stiles to the prisons." 

"But My Lord-!" Lydia tries to speak up, standing and looking directly into Gerard's eyes.

Suddenly Lydia's on the ground, hand cupping her cheek where Gerard had slapped her. She was almost positive it would leave a mark. "Don't ever talk back to me or look me in the eye." The man hisses, looking down at Lydia in disgust. "Derek, blindfold them both and take then to the prisons." 

And with that Gerard is out of the room, leaving the three of them on the ground, in a somewhat haze.

"Derek-." Lydia tries one more time, but she is interrupted once again. This is seriously starting to annoy her.

"You heard him." Derek says, standing up, Stiles in his arms, still shaking. "Go grab the blindfolds, you know where they are."

She stomps away, shoes clicking on the wood floors. Then he's alone with Stiles in his arms, shaking, breath ragged, and heartbeat crazy. He had no idea what was happening to him, and that seriously scared him. 

Not only that, what was Gerard going to do?

~~~~~~~

"Stiles, can you hear me?" 

When he opened his eyes he was blinded by bright white. It was everywhere, surrounding him like he was in a stark white room, and then he realized he was. He looked around, trying to see where the hell he was but it was like just one huge white box. It wasn't one of Gerard's cells, was it?

"Hello?" He yelled out, a panic attack rising in his stomach. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Stiles, can you hear me?" A voice said again, sounding distant and almost like it was underwater.

"Who's there?" Stiles yelled, voice shaking slightly with panic.

"Stiles it’s me." Then the voice was behind him, so when he whipped around he met the face of a person this time. "Do you recognize me?"

Stiles stared at the man for a moment, he was dark-skinned and around Stiles height with a baldhead and scruff on his face, wearing a neat button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Deaton?" Stiles squeaked when it finally clicked. "Deaton! Oh my God, what the hell is going on?" He rushed out, thankful for a familiar face.

"What do you remember?" Deaton asks, crossing the space between Stiles and him. 

"I..." He stops because, well shit, he can't remember anything before Gerard and this mansion. "Nothing?"

"Alright." Deaton replies as if thinking before speaking again, slowly. "I'm going to try and give you back your memories, but this will hurt." 

Stiles just nods and watches as Deaton takes another step closer to him, placing his hand over Stiles forehead. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever-." Stiles begins, but then there's a rush of images and faces and, holy shit, Deaton was right when he said it would hurt. Its like that time Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel when they first met, but more like someone is banging his head over and over.

His memories flood back to him with such intensity and pain that he collapses to his knees, a scream escaping his throat. He can feel Deaton remove his hand but the images keep coming, dating from his earliest recollection to when Gerard kidnapped them. 

Wait.

"Gerard kidnapped us." Stiles whispers, basically having a fucking epiphany. "None of this is real, oh my God."

"Stiles you cannot let anyone else know you have your memories back, especially not Gerard." Deaton says, his voice becoming distant again.

"What?" Stiles asked, but his words met no one. "Wait, come back!"

"I don't have much time Stiles, I'll come back, but you need to keep this a se-." Then Deaton’s voice was gone. He was left along again. 

Then his body felt weak and the edges of his vision began to fade out. And before he knew it the darkness had taken him once again.


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the kudos! I forgot to mention earlier that this fic is not beta-d so all mistakes are mine. So very sorry! But I hope you enjoy besides that!

When he opened his eyes and his senses came back to him, he realized he was lying on cold stone and metal bars were surrounding him. And oh fuck he was in the prisons. Why was he even here? What did he do?

"Stiles? Stiles are you awake?" Lydia's voice said to him. He instantly sat up and looked over to his left where he found Lydia in the other cell. 

"Lydia? What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asks, crawling over to the bars between the two cells. Then the light hit Lydia just right and he saw how red her cheek was. "What happened?"

"You passed out Stiles! Had some type of seizure, I don't even know. And Derek and I tried to help, but then Gerard demanded you be sent down here, so I tried to defend you and then he slapped me for talking back and sent me down here too." Lydia said in what was almost one breath. 

"Oh God Lydia, I'm so sorry. This is my-." Stiles started, but Lydia grabbed him by the shirt through the bars, making him stop.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself, it's not your fault." She practically hissed, hand fisted in Stiles shirt. She was about to say something else when the door to the room opened and footsteps echoed.

Lydia let go of Stiles and backed away, the boy doing the same. The person who opened the door finally stepped into view and Stiles froze, because he remembered everything now. The kidnapping and torture, the drugging and everything else Gerard had done. He tricked them into thinking this was their home, this is where they lived and worked, under Gerard's hand.

Anger boiled in him and Gerard crouched down to look at Stiles, who was pressing his back into the other side of the cell. But he couldn’t let Gerard know he knew, Deaton told him that. No one can know he knew about this whole thing being a lie. At least not yet. So what? He had to continue to go along with it? How the hell was he supposed to do that! 

"Good to see you're up Stiles." Gerard whispered, taking a key and unlocking his cell. He wanted to jump right then and there and choke the son of a bitch, but he couldn't. He had to act like he did before, scared. Granted, he was terrified at the moment but he wasn't use to showing it. Fuck, this was going to be hard. 

"You know what you did Stiles?" Gerard asked, opening the cell door and stepping in. The panic finally set in Stiles when he realized what was going to happen next. He would be punished and there was nothing he could do. 

He was so frozen in fear and panic he didn't even see Gerard cross the floor until there was a fist connecting to his stomach. He fell over, coughing and pain erupting from the one area. He couldn't see, everything was suddenly blurry, and oh god, he was so fucked.

Gerard knelt down beside Stiles and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up painfully so their eyes met. He remembered he wasn't supposed to look Gerard directly in the eye so he shifted them downward, before having to close them with the pain coming from his head. 

"You destroyed my favorite mug. Dropped it when you decided to take a nap." The man hissed, pulling harder on Stiles hair, making the boy gasp.

"I'm so sorry... M-my Lord." Stiles whimpered out, remembering that he couldn't do anything at that moment. He couldn't act out without Gerard knowing something was off, so he let himself be dragged out of the cell and into the hallway. He could faintly hear Lydia yelling for him but he wasn't sure. 

Finally Gerard took him to a small room with a chair in the middle, straps on the armrests and legs. He saw an electric looking box behind it and realized that the box was hooked up to the chair in order to electrocute him. 

"Plea-Please My Lord!" He yelled, trying to escape but with no luck. "It won't happen again My Lord, please!" Stiles screamed, horror sinking in at the realization of what was going to happen next. 

"You're right, it won't." Gerard said, anger seeping into his voice. He threw Stiles into the chair and knocked his head against the back of it, making his vision go fuzzy. Then he was suddenly wet, like a bucket of water had been thrown on him. He could faintly feel the straps being secured on his wrists and ankles, but he was in too much pain to care. But he knew worse pain was about to come. 

"Please My Lord." Stiles tried again, but he already figured it was useless; Gerard had already made up his mind. He hated saying those words, they felt like venom on his tongue but he knew he had to keep up the 'defenseless, obedient' Stiles act up. 

Gerard pulled a chair up to sit in front of the boy and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Do you know what you did Stiles?" Gerard asks, and Stiles simply shakes his head. "You woke me up last night with your screaming, you fell asleep on the job and you broke one of my favorite mugs. You've been a very bad servant lately." 

"I-I'm so sorry My Lord." Stiles tries, but Gerard just stares at him, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You know what happens to bad servants?" Gerard whispers and then stands up, pushing his chair away. "They get punished." The old man turns around and walks towards the box sitting behind Stiles, and he can hear the buzzing of the machine starting up. "Derek, get in here!" Gerard then yells as he walks away from Stiles and towards Derek who quietly enters the room.

"Watch the door, make sure no one tries to," Gerard pauses, casting his eyes to Stiles, "interrupt us." 

"Yes, My Lord." Derek replies emotionless. He begins to head towards the door when Gerard stops him.

"From in here, Derek." Gerard commands, but his eyes were on Stiles. 

"But My Lord," Derek begins in protest, but Gerard interrupts him again. 

"Are you talking back to me?" Gerard basically growled, eyes finally shifting to Derek.

"N-No My Lord." Derek replies, the tiniest hint of fear in his voice, but it's gone once he steps in front of the door, back against it. 

"Now then," Gerard breathes out, walking towards Stiles, "Time to hook you up." 

"Please My Lo-!" Stiles begins to beg, but Gerard stops Stiles talking when he stuffed something into his mouth, cloth probably, and then wrapped something around his mouth and head so he couldn't talk. He could only make sounds now that were limited to screaming and whimpering. Great. 

Stiles watched with fear in his eyes as Gerard places those small electric pads along his body, two on his chest, two on his abdomen, and one on each side of his neck. He tried to struggle away from Gerard's fingers, but he was completely restrained. He could feel the pads hum against his soaked skin, preparing himself for what was to come.

When he looks up and tries to find Derek’s eyes, the man is looking away, eyes glued to his feet. But then he looks up for the slightest moment and their eyes catch, and he breaks.

Tears start to form and spill from his eyes, soaking into the cloth wrapped around his mouth. He can feel a panic attack rising in his chest, breath becoming ragged and barley there as he hears the machine behind him turn on. He couldn't think, couldn't breath or make any sound, fear freezing him in place, eyes on Derek. 

But then Derek looks away, and the panic sets in Stiles. He's going to die, oh god, he's going to die right then and there while being tortured by Gerard with Derek in the corner. 

Then his thoughts are cut off when Gerard stands directly in front of him, eyes hard with anger. "Remember this lesson Stiles, I won't be so kind next time." 

With that Gerard takes a step back and over to the machine. Stiles shakes his head furiously and tries to yell through the cloth, but it's useless. 

And then he feels it, slow at first, a prickle, but then it hits him, fast and hard. It's like he was thrown against an electric fence, hot, searing pain running though his whole being, muscles spasming at the sudden intrusion. And the scream that makes its way through the cloth is one he never thought he could make. From the corner of his eye Derek flinches, but besides that he's still. 

His mind and vision swims when the shock stops, and his screams subside. He's so out of it he doesn't realize Gerard asked him something until a hand slaps him across the face. 

He tries to catch onto what Gerard says, and luckily he does this time. "I asked you a question!" He yells, face turning red. How was he supposed to answer a question when his mouth was covered? But then he realized that whatever was in his mouth was gone. 

"I-I'm sorry... My L-lord." Stiles replies, watching three different Gerards glare down at him.

"I asked," Gerard says, leaning down to be eye level with the boy in front of him, "Do you know what you did wrong?" 

Stiles is dumbfounded then and tried to wrack his brain for what exactly happened, but he was getting nothing but Deaton. But he recalled what Gerard said earlier and tries to gather his breath to say it.

"I... I passed out... and... I broke... your..." Stiles voice faded out as his vision did the same, black spots swarming his vision. He wasn't a werewolf, he was only human, he couldn't handle the shocks like Derek or Scott could. He already felt so dead, he doesn't know what would happen if Gerard decided to go for another round.

But then he felt a firm slap across his cheek, bringing him back to where he was. "Broke what Stiles?" Gerard fumed, eyebrows knitting as he stared down at Stiles.

"Your... mug..." Stiles finished, eyes dazing slightly and going out of focus, but they snap back when he looks at Derek. 

He could see the panic in Derek’s eyes as Gerard walked back over to the machine. "My Lord-!" Derek begins, but when Gerard snaps his gaze over to the wolf, he freezes. 

"Quiet. Or you'll be next." Gerard hissed as the hum of the machine came back on. 

Derek didn't say another word, his gaze dropping back down the floor as Stiles felt the prickles against his skin.

He tried to brace himself this time, grabbing the arms rests and clenching his jaw. But when the next wave of electricity came through the pads and spread over his drenched skin, he couldn't control it. 

His body jerked upwards, muscles spasming once again. This time he didn't have something covering his mouth, so his screams echoed off of the walls. They didn't even sound human anymore, and he could see Derek shrinking against the door as his voice rang.

And then everything went black, and he wasn't sure if he died or passed out, and honestly at this point, he hopes its death.


	4. Exit The Gate

"Stiles?" 

He felt a faint pressure on his cheek before he fully stirred awake. When his eyes opened he saw a familiar face just above his.

"Derek." Stiles whispered, reaching out slowly to touch the mans face. "What's going on?" He asks taking his hand away and slowly sitting up. 

"What do you mean?" Confusion flooded Derek’s voice as he watched Stiles stand up and glance around the room.

But Stiles was disorientated. Everything felt wrong and out of place, but nothing was. He was in Derek’s room at the house, the sun was scattered across the floor, the shades open the slightest bit. He knew where he was, but why was he here?

"I..." Stiles started to say, but he turned around and caught Derek’s eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to mention why everything felt wrong, so he left it. "Nothing babe."

"You sure Stiles? You seem-." Derek began, but the sound of a window breaking downstairs stopped him. "What was that?" Derek asked, but before Stiles could say anything the man was running downstairs.

And then it all came back to him; he knew why this felt so wrong. It was the day that Gerard took them. 

"Derek wait!" Stiles screamed as he ran out of the room and straight for the stairs, but when he reached the first step a flash grenade went off downstairs, sending a shrill screech throughout out the house. 

"Derek!" He yelled again, but there was smoke all over the first floor, and he could smell the wolfsbane. "Shit."

He quickly ran down the stairs, but when he reached the bottom floor he couldn’t see anything. "Shit, shit, shit." He whispered, slowly walking through the smoke. "Derek? Scott!" He yelled into the smoke, but he got no response. 

"Stiles?" A weak voice said underneath him, making him freeze. But when he looked down, he say Derek, pale and looking like he's about to pass out.

"God dammit." Stiles hissed, dropping to his knees to try and help Derek up. 

"R...Run." Derek whimpered, pushing Stiles away. "Run... Stiles... R-Run."

He was just about to object when he felt two hands grab him by the shoulders and yank him up. He could see the fear in Derek’s eyes turn to anger, and then Stiles understood why when he saw the person who pulled him up. 

"Ger-!" Stiles begins to say, but he's hit over the head with something hard, and he falls to the ground, vision blurry.

His vision focuses slightly and he can see Derek reaching for him, but he knows it won't work. He can see his name form on Derek’s lips but before Stiles can do or say anything, everything goes black.

~~~~

He could feel he was awake, but he had yet to open his eyes. He didn't need to of course; he knew what he'd see. 

Stiles was back in the estate lying in his cot, familiar heavy footsteps pacing the floor. He knew it was Scott, because Scott was the only one able to get away with leaving his post. Him and Derek of course, they were the favorites.

"Is he awake?" A deep female voice said from the door, and he instantly knew it was Erica.

Stiles coughs a couple times, stopping Scott from replying to Erica. "The real question is," Stiles begins, slowly sitting up, "How am I alive?" He tried to sit up fully, but his body felt so weak and it ached, oh god it ached, so he fell back to the bed with a loud thump. 

"Oh god Stiles!" Erica yelled, quickly crossing the room to fall on top of Stiles. "We weren't sure if you were going to wake up!" She whispers, wrapping her arms around Stiles neck softly, like she knew how sore the boy was. 

"Wow, you guys have a lot of faith in me." Stiles replied, sitting up with the help of Erica and leaning against her to stay up. "What happened?"

"Gerard almost killed you Stiles. Derek told us what happened." Scott begins, sitting down on the cot by Stiles feet. "He said that he shocked you twice, not once. He's... he's only supposed to do it once! You're... you're human! You can't handle two rounds!" Stiles can tell Scott's starting to get angry, and so does Erica. So instead, she finishes.

"Derek said you passed out... you weren't even breathing. And Gerard just left you there... Telling Derek to bring you back up here." Erica says softly, her hand aimlessly running through Stiles hair. "It's almost been a little over a day."

"I have to go inform Our Lord." Scott says, standing up. "If he finds out you woke up and we didn't tell him-" Scott begins, but Stiles cuts him off with a wave of his hand. 

"Go... I don't want you getting in trouble." Stiles says, waving Scott away. He was about to fight him on the topic, but Erica shooed him. 

"You going to be okay Stiles?" Erica asked, moving around Stiles so she could help him stand.

"It's not like I have a choice." He said, grabbing the headboard of the bed as he felt his knees buckle. 

"St-." Erica tries, but she's interrupted.

"Stiles!" Isaac's voice says ecstatically from the doorway. The boy runs over to Stiles and catches him in a large hug. "Oh thank God! I was so worried about you!" 

Stiles hissed as their bodies collide, his sore muscles reminding him of what happened a day ago. "Oh fuck." He says when his vision swims and he latches onto Isaac, fingers digging into the back of the boy’s shirt.

"Shit, I'm sorry Stiles!" Isaac says, pulling away but keeping his hands on Stiles, supporting him.

"Jesus Isaac, like he's not already in enough pain." Erica says as she guides Stiles back down to the cot. "Do you want my to take some of the pain away?" She asks and kneels in front of Stiles.

"No, it'll only hurt you Erica, it's fine." Stiles says, pressing his fingers to his temples, trying to massage them. He can feel a headache coming. 

"Stiles you know once the Lord knows you're awake he'll send you back to work." Isaac says, sitting next to Stiles. "Let us help."

"It's against his rules." Stiles remembers, the rules etched into his mind with this crazy servant thing. 

"So is shocking a human twice." Erica replies, her hand going to his neck. He can feel her beginning to pull some of the pain and instantly he relaxes into her touch. 

He feels Isaacs hand settle on his skin between his chest and abdomen and watches as black veins travel up his arm. He falls against Isaac, but the beta doesn't falter. 

"Guys..." Stiles whispers, feeling the pain slowly being pulled away from him. 

Stiles can feel Isaacs thumb slowly move, as if it was a sign of comfort and he takes it. He remembers before the kidnapping, Isaac and him were close. Closer than they were before, and Stiles enjoyed it. He didn't like the boy like that and he knew Isaac was the same way. He wish he could tell Isaac, but he remembers what Deaton told him. He can't tell anyone, not yet. 

"Stiles." The voice that interrupts his thoughts is urgent, and he notices that both Erica’s and Isaacs’s hand are no longer on him.

When he looks up he sees Derek standing in the doorframe. His knuckles are almost white as he grabs the door, but his face is stone. His stomach turns as he looks at Derek’s face, it's completely unreadable. His chest begins to hurt just watching Derek.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Isaac whispers, and Stiles knows that Isaac can sense something is off. He can hear Erica and Derek arguing but can't make out any words.

Derek doesn't know. Derek doesn't remember. His mind is still being controlled by Gerard and he doesn't know, no one knows besides Stiles. He starts to feel so sick, and he thinks he might throw up. 

"Stiles?" Isaac says again, but he's already up and running to the door. Derek looks him in the eyes and instantly moves out of the way, letting Stiles pass and run right to the bathroom. 

After he empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet and flushes it, there's a light knock on the door. "Yeah?" He says, expecting Isaac or Erica behind the door, but instead he looks up at Derek. 

He shoots up, but the movement blinds him and he's falling back down. 

"Fuck." Derek hisses under his breath, but then Stiles feels something firm and warm against his face and he freezes. Derek caught him, Derek’s holding him, and Derek is pressed up against him. 

It hurts, he can't do this. He tries to push himself away but Derek holds him still. "Don't." He whispers.

"What are you doing?" Stiles manages. 

"You're still hurt, you can barley stand. I can't let you go back to working." He says loosening his grip.

"It's not your call Derek." Stiles replies, pushing again against Derek. This time he lets him go. Being this close to him, being alone with him, he can't think straight. 

"I can talk to Gerard-." Derek begins, but when Stiles looks him dead in the eye, it's almost like the man loses his breath.

"Why are you trying to help, Derek?" He says, venom twisting into his words. 

"Because of what he did." Derek replies, voice calm. "He gave you two rounds, you should have only had one. You..." Derek stops, his eyes going over Stiles. "We thought you were dead and Gerard... He just left." Then anger slowly seeps into his voice. "He could have killed you." 

And Stiles feels it. The pang in his chest, he feels like he can't take in a breath, his throat burns, but he can't look away from Derek. The man who used to be death glares and rough hands, who was a total asshole and ignored everyone. But that changed, it all changed three years ago when Stiles had confessed to Derek. It wasn't planned nor was it his decision. He was hurt, clawed by a rival alpha. It was just Derek and him in the middle of nowhere, with a now dead man who just tried to kill Stiles. But he couldn't move, could barley breath and Derek couldn't get very far because he was wounded too, but Derek would heal in a mater of time. They took shelter in an old cabin a couple miles away, and Derek had called Scott via Alpha roar. They didn't know where the others were or if they would come, but all they had was hope and each other.

But Stiles was dying, bleeding out and Derek couldn't do anything. He had taken his shirt and pressed it against the claw marks, trying to slow the bleeding. Stiles was in and out for a while, talking nonsense despite Derek’s pleas for him to stop. But then at one point Stiles had woken up, head in Derek’s lap, his fingers running through Stiles hair.

"Derek." Stiles had whispered, hand slowly coming up to cup the mans face above him. "I need.... t-to tell you... something..."

"Stiles, please." Derek whispered desperately. "I need you to stay still." 

"Derek... please." Stiles coughed, a small amount of blood staining his lips. "If I die-."

"Don't." Derek cut him off, exhaustion in his voice. "Please."

"I love you." Stiles said, eyes closing and hand falling. He became too weak to do anything, and he wanted to give up. 

"Stiles?" Derek panicked, grabbing both sides of Stiles face. "Stiles no you can't do that!" But he had not replied, he was too tired and he wanted to give up. But then Derek had pulled him closer and let his lips whisper against his ear.

"Please Stiles... I can't... You can't just do that and leave Stiles please." Derek’s voice hitches and it hurt hearing Derek break like that. "I- Fuck, I love you too." 

Stiles had heard him, but then he passed out. He hadn't known if he had died or not, but he didn't care. Derek had just said he loved him too, he could die happy. 

"Stiles?" Derek voice suddenly cut through his thoughts and he's pulled back into the bathroom at an old mansion with a crazy man putting everyone under a spell.

"Since when do you care about the servants?" Stiles accused, anger coursing through him. "You've always stood by and watched! You don't care at all!" 

Derek looks like he's been slapped. He opens his mouth but then closes it again. He doesn't say anything and moves aside as Stiles stalks past him.

"Stiles!" He hears down the hall and watches as Scott races towards him. "The Lord left for the day!" A smile spreads across his face as Scott nears.

Scott catches Stiles in a hug and he's completely stunned. Gerard's gone, he doesn't have to work. 

"I have to lie back down." Stiles says, pushing out of Scott's grasp. "I have to-." And then everything is a blinding white, but he knows this place. "Deaton!" He calls out.

"Stiles, what happened?" Deaton says, suddenly in front of him. "I couldn't contact you." He appears calm but Stiles can see the panic in his eyes.

"Gerard... he..." Stiles falters, breath hitching in his throat. "What do you need? How do we break this?" Stiles changes the subject urgently.

"You need to leave the gates." He says simply. It sounds easy enough, but Stiles knows better.

"Derek will chase after me. Anyone that tries to escape is hunted down by Derek." Stiles replies, panicking.

"Exactly." Deaton breaths. "Once you're out of the gates the spell will completely dispel. The disorientation he has placed on your mind and eyes only extends to the fence surrounding this place. Once you get out you will see the world as it is." 

"But Derek-." Stiles begins but stops when Deaton waves him off. 

"Derek will follow and the spell will come off of him as well. He will remember, and so will everyone else. He is the vessel of the spell, if it breaks off of him it will break completely. You just need him to exit the gates." Deaton says, but then he's gone, voice echoing.

"Deaton wait!" He yells, but the white turns to gray then to black. "Deaton!"

"Exit the gate." Is all he hears as blackness drapes over his eyes.


	5. Past The Gate

"Stiles!" Scott yells as he lurches for the boy. He froze and then fell limp just as he pushed away from Scott.

Derek heard the boy’s breath hitch and he moved too for the boy, but Scott was there first. 

"Oh god not again." Scott whimpers as he picks the boy up and cradles him against him. "Get Lydia!" Scott says as he turns to Derek. "She'll know what to do." 

Derek nods and runs up to the kitchen. He can sense Boyd and Lydia up there, probably lounging around since the Lord has left for the day. 

When he reaches the kitchen door he runs through it and spots Boyd cooking at the stove and Lydia reading a book at the table. When he enters Lydia looks up for a second before her eyes go back down to the book.

"Lydia-." Derek begins, but he cuts him off.

"What do you want traitor?" She hisses into her book. Derek can tell she's still pissed about the whole thing, the bruise slowly fading on her cheek. She's still shaking from the chair, but at least she only received one round.

"Stiles passed out again." Derek says, watching as she closes the books and slams it onto the table. She walks past him quickly but he can still pick up the scent of her fear. 

When Lydia's out of earshot Boyd huffs a long breath out. "She's pissed you know." He says, turning around to look at Derek, arms crossed over his chest. "You're his favorite, you could have done something."

"I tried!" Derek yells, hitting the table. "Something was different, he... I tried to stop him but he looked at me with this... This crazy look in his eyes and threated to put me in the chair." 

"You should have been put in the chair." Boyd mutters as he turns around and places his attention back to his cooking. 

Derek doesn't even bother, he knows everyone is pissed at him, but it's not like he can stop the Lord. They all know what happens when you try to go against him. 

He walks down the hall towards the servants’ quarters but stops when he comes within earshot, one sentence freezing him.

"I have to get out of the gate." A voice says, and instantly he can tell its Stiles. And then the panic sets in because Stiles wants to run, and if Stiles runs Derek has to chase. 

"Stiles you're crazy!" Lydia yells. "No one gets out of that gate!"

"Really, lie back down, it's not happening, Derek will kill you." Isaac says, and Derek can feel a sting in his chest. 

"He's going to rip you apart if you run for the gate, it's what he's programmed to do." Erica hisses, anger seeping into her voice. "You can't outrun him."

"I'm not going to outrun him, I need him to chase me." Stiles says, and he can hear the cot squeak. Stiles is getting up, he might start to run. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Stiles?" Lydia yells, and Derek can hear the cot creak as she gets up too. "You're going to get killed!"

"I have to do it!" Stiles yells back, and everyone is quiet. "I... I can't explain why. I need Derek to chase me; I need him to exit the gate with me. It'll break the spell."

"What spell?" Scott asks quietly. "Stiles what are you talking about?"

"I can't... I can't explain, you'll just have to trust me." Stiles says and then he's out the door and staring directly at Derek who stands down the hall. "Derek I-."

"You can't do it Stiles." Derek says, voice even. He's not going to show emotion, he can't. He was trained by Gerard to never show emotion for its weak. "You know what I have to do."

"Why were you listening?" Stiles asks, voice as empty as his. 

"It's hard not to hear everything with werewolf ears." Derek replies. He can't take it. He wants to beg Stiles, beg him not to run. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" Stiles hisses, but before Derek can reply the boy turns on his heels and walks away, leaving Derek alone. 

~~~~

Stiles walks up the stairs and rounds a corner before he drops to his hands and knees, panic kicking in. Derek heard them, Derek knows. He was supposed to be able to get a head start so Derek wasn't on his heels but fuck, there goes that. 

But he can't give up, he has to do it. He kneels there; thinking of the quickest route to the front door, and from the front door to the gate is all open. Derek could come at him from anywhere. 

"Goddammit!" Stiles huffs, fist colliding with the floor. Why did it have to be Derek? Why did Derek have to be the one to kill the runaways? He knows that there hasn't actually been any runaways in the time they've been there, and honestly he's not sure how long he's been there. But with what Gerard did to Derek... He remembers.

Gerard had Derek tied down and Stiles was being held in the corner of the room. He remembers hearing Derek scream as Gerard tortured him, programmed him to be the alpha Gerard wanted him to be. But it was before the spell was cast; it was simply torture that Gerard wanted Stiles to watch and Derek to feel. 

He can hear Derek’s screams in his head as he stands up. He can hear Derek’s claws scratching against the metal table and the drips of his blood onto the floor below him. He has to do it, Stiles has to run, it's the only way to break the spell. 

"Stiles." He hears from in front of him and looks to the now open kitchen door. Boyd stands in the doorway, hands at his side, and determination on his face. "Run." 

Before he knows it he's racing across the mansion, mind clear with his mission. Run, pass the gate, and get Derek to follow. He sees the front door in his view and, with the brute force of his running, slams it open.

He stumbles for a second, the door giving way throwing him off balance. But he catches himself as soon as he hears Derek’s roar.

He's coming.

Stiles feet pick up again and he's sprinting across the grass, gate just in the horizon on his view, but then he almost freezes and stumbles when he hears Derek growl behind him. 

"Stiles!" Derek shouts, but Stiles ignores him. He has one mission, one chance; he can't let this stop him. "Stiles please!" 

But Stiles takes in a deep breath as he tries to pick up pace, legs and lungs screaming at him. He's not use to running then again the gate isn't to far, but there's no way he'll make it to the gate before Derek catches him. He's dead. 

"Stiles run." Deaton’s voice comes to him. "Exit the gate, break the spell." 

"Get Derek back." Stiles whispers under his breath as the gate grows closer and closer. But he can feel Derek behind him getting just as close as the gate. 

"Stiles!" This time he growls it out inhumanly, and it sends a shock of fear through his whole body. But he doesn't stop, he refuses to. He needs to reach the gate and it's so fucking close. 

But then he feels it. Claws ripping through his shirt, his skin, and touching his muscles. He screams, the sound escaping his throat without permission. The pain erupts from his shoulders down to his mid back, making his knees give out. He tumbles to the ground and can feel the blood leaking from his wounds. 

He hears Derek howl behind him and waits for his claws to meet his skin again, but it doesn't come. He lifts himself up from where he landed on the grass, but it's not grass, it's dirt. He looks up quickly, blinding pain shooting through him. But the site in front of him makes me freeze.

The once white, pristine mansion is now a fallen, deprecated building that shows it age on the walls. The roof has caved in; wood rotten and blackened like a fire had scorched the walls. The grass is no longer green but dirt and fallen leaves. The iron fence is nothing but wood and wires wrapping around the outside of the grounds. 

"Once you're out of the gate, you will see the world as it is." Stiles repeats as he eyes the once mansion. He feels sick almost from just looking at that. How did the spell work that well?

"Stiles." He hears Derek growl. His eyes dart down to the alpha kneeling just behind the gate, blood staining his hands. Stiles blood. When his eyes look up to Derek’s face, he can see the mans eyes were red and staring right at him. "Get back here."

This isn't Derek; the man kneeling in front of him isn’t Derek. It has Derek’s face and body but that's not Derek. Fear spikes inside of Stiles as the man takes a step closer. Derek was going to kill him, no; the thing was going to kill him.

"Derek please." Stiles whimpers out. He's going to get killed and it'll be by the hands of the man he loves. The man he's loved for the past years, the man he's spilled his guts and heart to. Tears fill his eyes and spill out as he tries to move, go get up, but the pain in his shoulder stops him. "Baby." 

Then Derek freezes. Stiles almost wants to bite his tongue after letting that slip out. But he realizes that's not why Derek froze; it's not what Stiles said. Derek has crossed the gate line; Derek was no longer in the fence.

The man dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, hands grabbing is hair. He begins to shout but holds it in, grunts of pain making their way past his teeth. He was getting his memories back, the spell was being broken. 

Then Stiles heard the howling of the wolves inside the mansion, signaling what Stiles thought was true. They were all getting their memories back, the spell was broken. He did it. 

"Derek." He whispers, watching the man in front of him. Stiles watches as Derek slowly lifts his head, eyes no longer red. He could see the dread cover his face. 

"Stiles... I'm..." Derek begins but stops when he begins to crawl towards Stiles, hands seeking the boys face. "God, I'm so sorry." Derek’s voice breaks and he touches Stiles.

"Just... Make the pain... Stop." Stiles whimpers out, the blood loss catching up to him. He felt light headed and could only focus on Derek warm palm pressed against his skin, the pain flowing out of his body and into Derek’s.

"Derek..." He whispers as he feels himself being lifted off of the ground. But then everything feels numb and his mind goes blank. 

~~~~~

"Derek..." The boy whispers as Derek slowly turns him over and hooks his arms underneath Stiles knees and shoulders. He hoists the boy up and cradles him against his chest when suddenly a car pulls in front of him.

The car stops directly in front of him, blinding headlights keeping him from seeing who's in the car, but he doesn't need to see whom it is, he already knows the man that's sitting in the car.

"Gerard." He growls, rage boiling inside of him. He would claw out the mans throat right now if he wasn't holding a passed out Stiles.

The headlights go out as the engine stops, an angry Gerard sitting behind the wheel. He throws open the door and steps out of the car, slamming the door behind him. "What are you doing out of the gate?" He hisses.

Derek doesn't reply, he stands there and feels his eyes turn red with anger. He has all his memories back, he knows what that old man did, and he can feel his emotions knot in his chest, his breathing becoming ragged and quick. He can't help the growl that escapes through his teeth.

It looks like Gerard is about to say something, but then his face shifts to an expression of satisfaction. "You did your job." He whispers, grin spreading across his lips. "Just as you were programmed. Kill anyone that tries to escape." 

"It's over." Derek seethes, nails turning to claws again. He's surprised he hasn't fully shifted, that he hasn't tossed Stiles to the side and attacked Gerard. But he knows why, it's the same reason he stayed with Stiles for hours after he had been attack and nearly killed. It's the same reason he used to pull the boy closer to him when they lie in the same bed and take a deep breath as he kisses the boys shoulders. Stiles is his anchor, Stiles keeps him calm, and with Stiles in his arms passed out the boy still manages to control him. 

"What's over?" Gerard asks, but Derek knows that's an empty question. The man knows exactly what Derek is talking about.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him and he had to hide the smirk that was trying to make itself present on his face. He knew that his pack was coming up behind up, fury and rage being a shared emotion within the group. 

"You think you won?" Gerard says, grin still on his lips. 

"Kill him." Derek says, not even giving Gerard a chance to say anything else. He watches as Gerard pulls something out of his pocket, but it's tossed to the ground as Erica claws at his wrist. 

"We need to get him to the hospital." Lydia says, making Derek look away from his pack chasing Gerard. "Is he still breathing?" Panic is plastered across her face. 

"Take him to the hospital." He says and walks over to the car, placing Stiles in the front seat. 

"You're not coming?" Lydia asks, following him around the car and watching him strap Stiles in. "This is your fault!" 

"I know!" He snaps back at her, making her flinch back. He hasn't yelled at her like that in a while, making him feel even worse. "I know." He says softer, fingers running through Stiles hair. "If he dies-."

"He won't." Lydia said immediately, stopping Derek before he can finish. He turns around and looks at her and can tell even without listening to her heartbeat that she isn't lying, she doesn't doubt her words. 

"He's going to hate me Lydia, I-I attacked him!" He yells, frustration spilling into his words. "He's going to have scars on his back from me! From my claws!" 

Suddenly his face is between her hands and right in front of hers. If she'd had done this a few years ago he would have killed her, but now, he just lets out a breath as he stares back at her. "He loves you Derek, you weren't you, Gerard was controlling you, and he was controlling all of us. He did what he had to knowing what would happen."

"Lydia-." He begins, but he stops him.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital and you're going to come, do you understand me?" She demands, and he nods, knowing that he's not going to get out of this. 

He then hears the howls of his pack, letting him know that Gerard is dead. He looks back to Lydia as she climbs into the back of the car, right behind Stiles. He reluctantly goes into the drivers seat and turns the car on, trying to think of what the closest hospital is.


	6. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is it, the final chapter. Thanks for sticking around and all the kudos! I'm currently working on another fic, and when I finish I'll begin posting it so I'm not that person that stops half way through and doesn't update for months on end. 
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading and everything! You have no idea how much it means to me. So enjoy this final chapter for now, hopefully I'll see you guys soon!

There's a soft beeping somewhere in the distance and something scratchy rubbing against his skin. When he tries to move there’s a pain in his right shoulder traveling down to his midback. Then it all comes back to him when he opens his eyes.

The room around him is stark white, machines beeping around him as he comes back to life. He can tell its night by the darkness that surrounds the room, but he has no idea what time of night it is. His mind is foggy as he tries to remember what happened but he draws a blank. 

"Stiles?" A voice says to him through the darkness. His head snaps up and watches Derek slowly walk towards him as if he was a wounded animal. And so to say he was. 

"Where am I?" He asks, beginning to sit up but stops when the pain makes it presence in his back. But then it all comes back to him. The spell, the mansion, Gerard, Derek’s claws. "Oh my god." He whispers, trying to sit up but the pain stops him.

"Hey, hey don't do that." Derek says calmly, sitting on the bed besides Stiles legs and grabbing his hands. "You'll reopen the wound." His voice sounds tired and Stiles can't even guess how long he's been here. 

"Where's... Where's Gerard? And everyone else?" He asks, panic rising in his chest. Would Gerard come find them and kill them? Would he finish the job? 

"Gerard was..." Derek starts as if he lost the word he was looking for. "He was also... attacked by a wolf."

He's dead. The pack killed Gerard. He didn't even need Derek to tell him, Stiles knew from the look in Derek’s eyes that he had nothing to fear. 

"Stiles, I'm so sorry." Derek whispers, hands tightening. "I... I don't know what I can do to make it up... I- God Stiles, I almost killed you." He almost whimpers, lips pressing against Stiles hand. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." 

"Derek, I..." Stiles begins, but he decides not to say anything. Instead he takes his hands from Derek’s, and for an instant he can see the hurt in the alphas eyes, but he places his hands on both sides of Derek’s neck and pulls him close.

Their lips hesitate for a second before finally meeting. It's slow and tender and Stiles wants to press his body against Derek’s. He can feel the mans hands slowly make their way to Stiles own face, fingers slowly caressing his skin. He can feel Derek’s teeth gently pull on his bottom lip before pulling away, mouths only inches from each other. 

"I could never hate you." He whispers, Derek’s breath tickling his lips as he talks. "Mad? Yes, but that's a different story."

"I love you Stiles." Derek mutters, gently pressing his forehead against Stiles. 

"I-." Stiles is abruptly cut off by a knock on the door. When Derek quickly pulls away, he watches as Deaton and his father enter the room. "Dad!" He yells, embarrassment turning into joy.

His father walks deeper into the room until he sits where Derek just sat, the wolf now standing with Deaton against the wall. 

His dad doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around Stiles neck and pulls him close. The movement causes pain in Stiles but he holds back his whimper. "God dad I missed you."

"Do you know how long you were gone?" His dad asks once he pulls away, but he shakes his head. No ones told him anything. Considering the fact he just woke up. "It's been three months since you first disappeared. And when you finally came back you had wolf marks on your back. You've been here for almost a week." 

"A week?" Stiles asks, eyes shifting over to Derek. The man looks down, and Stiles moves his eyes back to his dad. "Well I'm alive." Stiles offers weakly. "It's really good to be back, but... Can I talk to Deaton?" 

"Uh of course." His dad says standing up. "I'll be right outside, okay?" He says, walking towards the door. "Love you."

"I love you too dad." Stiles says as he watches his dad leave and close the door. "What the hell happened?" He then demands, looking between Deaton and Derek.

"Gerard kidnapped and drugged all of you," Deaton starts, "He must of had someone whip up a spell for him to fog your minds. He took out all of your memories and put in ones that fit with his story." 

"But the mansion? When I left it looked different." Stiles says, confusion flooding through his mind. 

"Another part of the spell. Within a certain area he was able to portray a different setting. Instead of where you were he made you see what he needed you to see, but it could only work in a certain area." Deaton says, waiting for Stiles to catch on.

"That's why he didn't want anyone to exit the gate." Stiles whispers, connecting it all. 

"And the basement." Derek says, arms crossed. "I was the vessel."

Stiles looks at Derek, mouth ajar. "The vessel?"

"Derek is the alpha of your pack. The spell cast was put on everyone in his pack. That's why we needed him to cross the gate. The spell only worked in a certain area. Once you left the area the spell broke." Deaton states.

"But why contact me then?" Stiles asks. "Why not Derek."

"You were the easiest to contact, given you are the only human." Deaton says, calm as ever. 

"How did you even do that?" He questions, remembering the way they talked.

"That," Deaton says, smile tugging at his lips, "is a secret." And with that he turns towards the door and begins to head out. 

"Where is everyone else?" Stiles asks as he watches Derek walk back over to his bed. 

"Home. It's late, they'll be coming by tomorrow." Derek says, kissing Stiles forehead lightly. "Which is were I need to go so I can get you clothes for tomorrow." 

"I'm going home?" Stiles asks like little kid, smile spreading across his lips. 

Derek matches Stiles smile and he can feel his chest tighten. "We're going home." Derek says and leans down to kiss Stiles on the lips once again. "I love you." He whispers against Stiles lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
